Duriel
Duriel is the fourth demon, one of the Greater Devils, the creation of Zalgatoth as well as the third Ruler of Hell . Biography From the seven heads of Zalgatoth, Duriel as well as his twin and older siblings were created while the Primordial's body became the Siege of Hell . Asmodan served for years as a servant of the Primordial Demons but, unknowingly to them, Asmodan and his twin siblings hoped one day, Hell could be ruled by them . During the Angelic-Demonic War, the three Primordial Demons were sealed in stones, there was, so, no rival for the Greater Devils to take the throne . When Lucifer falled and was thrown in Hell, Asmodan and his siblings refused to give him the throne . Each Greater Devil was fought by Lucifer and his demons and trapped away : * Asmodan was locked in Hell's most protected prison * Belial was sealed in Treachery under the Lake Cocytus * Duriel was found by angels and locked in Heaven's Prison * Andariel was found by deities and locked in Olympus Due to that, Lucifer took the throne of Hell and thought about starting Apocalypse . Personnality Asmodan is cold, mature and, like his older siblings, almost immune to his own concept, he, so, is extremely resistant to pain being considered as even unable to feel pain and considered by mortals as suffering of CIP (Congenital Insensibility to Pain) . He is sadistic and is an expert in physical pain as much as in mental pain, he hates a few people but the Primordial Demons are definitely of them as it was their faults if they losed the Angelic-Demonic War . His worst fear is light and locking as it was exactly his jail and torture . Powers and Abilities As ones of the first beings in existence, Duriel is one of the most powerful entities in existence and is only equaled by Archangels, by the other Greater Devils, by the Archfairies, by the Archreapers, by the Superior Proxies, by the Protogenoi or by the Chronomancers, and only overwhelmed by the Ophanims-Level Entities, by the Demiurges, by the Shards or by the Primordial Beings. * Low Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: As one of the first beings in existence. Duriel is only equaled by the other Archangels-Level Entities. ** Nigh-Omniscience: As one of the first beings in existence, Duriel know a lot of things. * Corrupting Effect: Duriel can influence an individual and twist their soul or essence, he can turn humans into demons by their way, he is the best torturer of Hell and is known for being an idol for younger torturers like Alastor. * Immortality: Duriel has existed before the actuel universe and is over a billion years old. They can never age or wither and will continue to exist until the end of time. * Nigh-Invulnerability: He cannot be harmed by conventional weaponry, aliments, or diseases. Nothing in creation can harm them, no being, no weapon, no object. The only beings that can harm them are the Primordial Beings, the Shards, the Demiurges, a hybrid such as an Arch-Cambion/Nephilim or Ophanims-Level Entities. * Supernatural Concealment: He can conceal his presence from any individual weaker than himself and cannot be found unless he wants to. * Super Strength: Duriel possesses immense supernatural strength. With a single punch, they could send the likes of an Seraphims-Level Entity into another dimension and give them a severe concussion that will leave in a coma for days. * Telekinesis: Duriel can move objects or beings with his mind. * Teleportation: Duriel can teleport anywhere in existence other than Heaven, however, it can take time, if he want to go on Hell, he can instantly teleport to it. Weaknesses Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Seraphims-Level Entities: The Seraphims-Level Entities can only slightly harm them. Destroying Beings * Primordial Beings: The first beings in existence can instantly kill him. * Shards: The Shards can kill the Greater Devils. * Demiurges: The Demiurges are the strongest hybrids and can kill Duriel. * Ophanims-Level Entities: The Ophanims, the Rephanims or the Archons can easily kill him as they are two time stronger. * Archangels-Level Entities: The Archangels, the Protogenoi, the Archreapers, the Chronomancers, the Archfairies or the Superior Proxies are equal to them and can kill him if he is weakened. Weapons Death's Scythe: Death's personal weapon can kill anything in existence. Primordial Demons' Swords: The personal weapons of the oldest demons can kill them. Greater Devils' Swords: His own's and siblings' weapons can kill him. Archangels Swords: His former foes' weapons can kill him. Gallery Duriel (Tony Curran).jpg|Human Form Duriel (Demonic Form).jpg|Demonic Form Category:Characters Category:Higher Beings Category:Demons Category:High-Tier Demons Category:Greater Devils Category:Archangels-Level Entities Category:Rulers of Hell Category:Rulers Category:Secondary Villains Category:Males Category:Alives